


The Fairy and the Agent

by SlytherQueenOfDamnation



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherQueenOfDamnation/pseuds/SlytherQueenOfDamnation
Summary: This is an AU combining both Criminal Minds and Harry Potter. It will follow the story of Derek Morgan, BAU Supervisory Special Agent, and Romilda Vane, a stripper at the club The Crimson Sage.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Derek Morgan is a Supervisory Special Agent in the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. He had been with the Bureau for many years now, and while the other agents had secrets as well, Derek felt that he held the biggest secret of them all. 

Derek had discovered the magical world of witchcraft and wizardry. One of his closest friends was a witch, and a Madame of one of the best strip clubs in the US today. Morgaine Parkinson was the adopted sister of Pansy, and she’d met Derek when she was 18 and was unabashed by his charms. The pair became friends and eventually Morgaine opened up The Crimson Sage, a strip club in Quantico, Virginia. 

~~~~~

Romilda Vane had been a few years younger than Harry Potter, had been completely infatuated with the boy who lived at one time in her life. However, she was older now and because of this, she actually found herself in America. She wanted to get out of the United Kingdom, she wanted to travel the world. She found herself in Quantico where she came across Morgaine. Romilda was looking for work, and Morgaine offered her a spot at The Crimson Sage. 

Romilda’s original plan had been to work there temporarily until she had enough money to get her own place and then a better job. However, she came to love what she did. She realized the power that she had over men and even women, and she didn’t want to give that up. So she stayed working at the strip club, becoming the best dancer that they had.


	2. The Best in the Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the next installment of The Fairy and the Agent!

Derek Morgan had just gotten back from yet another case with the BAU and he was in need of some time to relax. That’s how the man ended up at The Crimson Sage strip club. The male walks into the dark depths of the building and approaches the owner. The Madame was a close personal friend of his, and he hands over the money for her best dancer for a private session. After the exchange is over, he’s taken to the best private room available. He takes a seat on the plush, crushed velvet couch, and after a few minutes She arrives. The woman had long, obsidian colored hair that was set into tight curls that flowed free down to the middle of her back, the corset she wore seemed to push her breasts out of it, the material itself black and purple, complimentary to her lightly tanned complexion. She wore a pair of black stockings that came up to the middle of her thighs and lacy faux-gloves were on her hands, only hooking on her middle fingers. She wore a black lace choker around her neck, and a black lace mask upon her face. 

Her black stilettos clicked predatorily on the mahogany wood floor as she slowly approached Derek. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft and seductive. “They call me the Fairy Fae… And I am yours for the evening. Here to grant you mercy from that which ails you…” 

Derek licked his lips as she approached him, and his lips curled up into a smirk as she sat on his lap, her legs on either side of his thighs as her arms came to rest lightly upon his shoulders. Her hips rotate painstakingly slow against the material of his jeans. She could feel his cock coming to attention and straining against the denim material to get free. There was soft music playing in the background, and she moved her body sensually to the beat of it. 

Romilda’s head falls down gently to his neck, kissing and nipping softly at the soft flesh as his hands find her hips. Soft groans left Derek’s throat as he thrust his hips upward towards her, the male wanted so badly to rip off the skimpy g string that barely covered her womanhood, however he let her lead, this was her show after all. 

Romilda soon stood up from his lap, teasingly turning to bend over in front of him. He had a nice view of her slick lips, her juices glistening in the dim lighting of the room. The beat of the song began to pick up, and her movements altered smoothly to match it. She dances for him, giving him a great view of her entire body. When she leans close to him, running her fingers lightly along his hard cock through his pants, his own hand reaches up and removes her mask. He wanted to look at her, look at this amazing woman who worked magic in front of him. 

She sat on his lap, her back to him as she ground her hips against him, Derek beginning to get frustrated with the lack of skin to skin contact. As she teased and danced for him, the closer he got to ripping off his own clothes. When she sits in his lap again, much like she had in the beginning, her hips rotating down towards him, he pulls her closer and nips at her jaw before his husky voice whispered in her ear, his hot breath floating over his skin. “What would it take for me to get the chance to fuck you and have my way with you?”


End file.
